Uncle John
by greatest.thief
Summary: season 2 episode 13  We weren't shown the whole conversation of John G. and Damon S.


"What the hell is that?"  
"This is how you kill an original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree. That dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their heart."  
"How do you know all this, John?"  
"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But of course you know that."  
"Where is Isobel?"  
"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side."  
"Wait, John." He stopped in the doorway. "Have you been drinking vervain lately?"  
"Always. Why?"  
"Then I suppose I can't compell you to stay."  
"You can't. But you can ask."  
"Would you?"  
"I think I would."

And he stayed.

Damon didn't actually lie when he said he's steering clear of all women at the moment in their best interest. Well, but John was a man and besides he was a person Damon didn't care about at all. So that was not a big deal if anything happend to him.

And they kissed madly in the corridor. And they were tearing clothes away from each other, stumbling againts the furniture, pushing away things. The atmosphere was airfree just like before the thunder. They didn't say a word to each other, and though it was feeling all right.

John was burning. He was really rude and horny; probably because he wasn't get laid for some time. He belonged to the kind of guys who are just waiting for a pretext, then grabb you by the hair, throw you on the floor and shagg you to the point of exhaustion. They don't ask you how do you feel, because they don't care. And sometimes it's probably the best thing - not to care. "I want a lover I don't have to love; I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk." But John didn't like to drink. Yeah, those kind of guys like to enjoy every thing when sober and sane. Maniacs.

He didn't' drink even when Damon did. When the first session - the one on the floor in the living room - was over, they shifted to the bedroom. Due to the intimate atmosphere there, or maybe because the first wave of lust subsided and now there was only an uncertain desire, they've slowed down. John's touches became more gentle, and his gloved-in-cloth hand that used to scratch the skin was rather caressing now. Damon was mumbling something unintelligible when John was kissing his smomach and going down to the thighs. In fact, it was funny. They used to sleep with the same woman, and now their mutual concern for other one brought them together, on one side and even in one bed.

"You know, I was considering either to kill you or to shagg you," that was the first phrase Damon said since the doorway. He was laying on his back, and, though he clearily was adressing John, was stairind at the ceiling.  
"Well?" said Jonh, buttoning up his shirt.  
"I decided that I can do both," said Damon, and having moved with lightning speed grabbed John by his throat, raising him above the floor. Usual Damon's trick.  
"Oh, come on, gimme a break," replied John hoarsely, liberating himself from Damon's grisp and setting the collar straight. "If you would, I couldn't give you this," he reached to his hip pocket and handed Damon a folded piece of paper.  
"What's that?" asked Damon, unfolding it.  
"That news girl left Jenna her number, so she gave it to me when I said I was going to see you."  
"Well, thanks, but why would I care?" he throwed it to the bed.  
"Because that's what are you longing for. Or at least what you need to longe. A wealthy bachelor is not a good reputation for a Head of Council, when a famous journalist girfriend is. Take it as an advice from the ally."  
"What about yours?" said Damon, plumping on the bed.  
"That's none of your concern, I suppose," said John coldly.  
"Well, despite your apparent bisexual appeal, I'm sure you have one. I mean, you have a daughter, so you should have done it with woman at least once," Damon grinned.  
"Don't you worry, my girlfriend is out of your reach."  
"Is she?"  
"Certainly. You have a good night," said John and took off.

"Andie Star" was written beside the number. "What a pretentious name," thought Damon, keying in the number.


End file.
